


Webcam Makoto

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mako being a sexy boyfriend, Masturbation, Sousuke can't even, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's away on business. It was always the worst part about being a future head of the family business for Sou. Until Makoto finds a way to cheer them both up from being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Makoto

Business trips were the worst. Endless meetings, fake smiles, being cordial to corporate sharks, none of it sat well with Sousuke. Every time one came up on his itinerary he would just groan in disgust. They were nuisances he could do without but it was part of being next in line to head his father’s business. It couldn’t be helped. This one brought him to the United States, New York to be more precise. Though he was used to the constant life and movement in such a big city (Tokyo was just the same with hordes of people walking and driving 24/7 and the bombardment of lights at night) but New York was a little grungier than he was used to. Despite traveling by Uber to and from the hotel, he still felt like he needed a long, hot shower.

Finally back in his room he shed his suit jacket and lazily hung it over the back of the hotel desk chair. Shoes were kicked off and forgotten and his fingers were digging at his tie to loosen the Windsor knot when he noticed his cell phone blinking. A bright green light signaled that he had a text from someone special back home. Tired as he might have been, seeing the strobe made him smile. Still tugging at his tie he picked up the phone and read the awaiting message. It had only arrived two minutes ago. Sousuke let out a single chuckle, “He always has incredible timing.”

[Are you back at the hotel yet, Sou? ;A;]

The text just reeked of his boyfriend’s loneliness and desperation to hear from him. Part of Sousuke felt sorry for the man he left back home and the other part warmed up knowing that someone missed him so terribly. His upset emoji was kind of cute.

{Just got in, love. Timing is perfect as always.] Sousuke’s thumb swiped the words without much issue. He only had to fix the autocorrect once before sending; a personal achievement. He barely got through unbuttoning his dress shirt before he could hear his phone vibrate and another green light flashed for his attention.

[YAY! <3 Are you alone?] It was an odd question. Why wouldn’t he be? It was late at night where he was and his other half was well aware how he felt about other business men. Who would he be allowing to encroach on his private time?

{Of course I am Mako.} He sent back before stripping the rest of his way out of his top. The cool air conditioning felt good on the bare skin peeking out from his white tank. New York was so sticky in the summer. Not like Tokyo wasn’t during the hotter months but at least that was a familiar heat and humidity. It also felt a little cleaner. Before answering the newest text, Sousuke freed himself from his slacks. Standing in just boxer briefs, socks and his tank top he read his phone.

[Can you come online then? 15 minutes? Plea~se?]

That piqued Sou’s interest immediately. There was something to read between the lines here but he honestly couldn’t pinpoint it. Given that it was Tachibana on the other end, it was likely to be a late night webcam session to catch up on each other and to make him feel less lonely. After giving an affirmative response, Sousuke dipped into the hotel shower really quick to clean off the stickiness from the summer heat and anything from the corporate assholes that might’ve gotten on him during the slew of meetings. Who knew what was on all those hands he had to shake.

Satisfied he was sanitary once again, he stepped out onto the tile floor of the bathroom and dried off quickly. Mako was never quite one to deal well with him being late for their electronic dates while he was away. Usually sent him into a panic about imaginary assailants or a poorly placed bar of soap on the floor taking Sousuke out. Seriously, his paranoid imagination knew no bounds. With 2 minutes to spare Sousuke flipped open his laptop and settled with it on his bed. His eyes scanned the screen in its usual manner; battery full, clock confirmed how late it was, and there were new emails for his business account. Those could wait. The entire day had him in business mode. Now was personal time. He clicked onto the small webcam icon which signed him on immediately. Mere seconds later there was a phone icon on his screen with Mako’s name and account picture on it. That was faster than expected. Sousuke shook his head with a soft smile and answered the call.

“Hey Mako, miss me that mu-?!” the businessman silenced himself when his brain decoded the scene streaming on his laptop. It was his boyfriend laid out on their bed, tanned body exposed aside from a pair of hunter green boxer briefs that seemed to have a poorer fit than usual due to the straining arousal pushing underneath. There was a blush tinting Makoto’s cheeks and his bottom lip was pinned under his teeth. It was clear that he was a little embarrassed by his own display but he was determined to keep it up.

“S-Sousuke…I-I’m sorry…but I…needed to see you,” he apologized softly. Sousuke offered up a silent thanks that he had splurged on a laptop for Makoto with a great camera and microphone. The picture and his words were crystal clear.

Teal eyes wandered over every inch of the man on the screen. Pink tongue swiped over Sousuke’s lower lip hungrily. “Don’t you dare apologize for this, Mako,” he ordered, voice gruff and low. His own length was already hardening from the delicious sight and it was certainly made for sore eyes. “What got you so worked up and bold, love?” Not that it truly mattered, but it always made Sou curious when his innocent Mako was the first one at full mast. Especially given he tricked him to come onto a video call without telling him about his…condition.

“Honestly…I was thinking about you. How much I missed you…and” the brunette’s face reddened a little more, “…your touch.” Mako’s hands started to wander his own body, one traversing his abs while the other hooked a few fingers under the hem of the only bit of clothing left on him, exposing a tempting hip bone to his boyfriend in the States.

A groan vibrated in Sou’s throat. Hearing his Mako admit to fantasizing and missing his skin on his was enough to bring him to full attention instantly. The just barely damp towel around his waist was showing his approval for the lecherous admittance. “Oh yeah?”

“Y-Yeah..and I wanted to see you…so I could take care of it easier.” Makoto’s eyes were half-lidded, heavy with his brand of modest lust. The camera caught his chest rising and falling with slightly labored breaths, the brave hand by his boxer briefs pushed at them more. Freshly-shaved, sensitive skin peeked out at the lens.

This was all sweet torture for Sousuke. Knowing that in his home, in his bed, was a gorgeous man who yearned for his touch, wanted him to have his way with him. “Well I’m right here, baby. Straight out of the shower too,” he added with a wink.

He watched with great satisfaction as his suddenly bold boyfriend squirmed on their sheets. “I-I thought so. I can see your hair is still wet…and drops of water on your skin. Are you still wearing a towel, Sou?”

“I am. Not for long though if you keep up this little movie, Mako.”

“M-Movie?”

“I would say show, but this makes me feel like I’m watching a dirty movie. One that was recorded just for me,” Sou growled as his own hand rubbed over the bulge under the hotel towel.

Shock and awkwardness painted Makoto’s features at the notion and his body tensed. It looked like he was contemplating rushing the laptop and closing it. Then he scrambled forward, “U-UM I’M GOOD NOW. I THINK I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS NOW HAHAHAHA, I’LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU- “

“Don’t you even _think_ about disappearing on me now,” Sousuke’s tone was hard, authoritative and serious. Intense teal locked onto wide green. “You wouldn’t get me all worked up like this and leave me, would you?” he asked, tilting his screen so the camera could pick up his stiffened length in its entirety as it pressed desperately at the fluffy white material draped over it. He could hear Makoto swallow a lump in his throat in his uncomfortable position that he froze in mid-reach. “Come on, love. Why don’t you stay on with me? I promise I’ll return the favor for you. We can get off together.”

“W-Well….okay, Sousuke,” the shy Tachibana cautiously agreed. They had been together for years yet there were still times where Yamazaki’s boldness knocked him for a loop and forced him back into his shell. And he always managed to pull him back out, even if it took time and patience. Slowly Mako leaned back on their pillows and resumed his previous position. “How do you want to do this, S-Sou?”

Sousuke’s brow arched. Was he giving him control over the situation? It was kind of a shame considering Mako had started this little venture. But if it required his intervention for at least the beginning, the worked up businessman was willing to put forth the effort. “How about you start by taking off those boxer briefs? Let me get a good look at you.”

Cheeks heated and mind racing, Makoto followed the request, slipping the last bit of his clothes off. He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as his anxious arousal hit the cool bedroom air. It had been trapped for at least half an hour but he had done his best to not spoil the opportunity for himself or his traveling companion. So he kept his hands off himself and allowed it to go imprisoned uncomfortably since it first stiffened. And it had only gotten worse since Sou’s image appeared on his screen. Lightly tan skin still slick from a shower, black hair gathered in tiny spikes that stuck to his forehead, the shower water dripping onto his face and shoulders then cascading down his collarbone and chest. Nothing got Makoto’s undivided attention like a freshly showered, barely dried Sousuke Yamazaki. It was so tempting and sexy.

“Now you know I would have my mouth on you in a second if I was there, so how about you just imagine what it would feel like while your hand does my job for me while I’m over here,” Sousuke’s next order came and caused his boyfriend’s breath to catch. Not that the brunette had never pleasured himself in front of his other half before but having it be suggested by him added a whole other level of naughtiness to it that made Mako’s heart flutter. Regardless of his usual reserve, it was for Sousuke, the man he loved and that he desired so badly, so he listened. Feeling his fingers and palm finally cradling the stressed arousal that was so close to driving him mad drew a soft moan from his lips. Nerves suddenly forgotten, he carried out his order and started to pump slowly, relishing the long-awaited relief.

“Ahh. Like this? Sousuke?” he asked for confirmation as his green eyes, barely open, glanced down at the open laptop at the foot of the bed. He could see him concentrating on his hand as he pleasured himself and knew that he was doing it right, but he had to say something. It always drove Sou a little further into desire if he spoke a little dirty to him, even if it seemed a little on the pure side.

“That’s perfect, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” Mako hissed back.

“Can you feel my lips on you? My tongue teasing underneath then the very tip? It always makes you gasp when I swirl it around you,” Sousuke purred deeply, feeding his man the vision of his mouth on his length and the sensations that came with it.

Makoto’s leg muscles tensed, showing off the years of training and swimming as he tried to ground himself against the fantasy. “H-Hey, no fair. I’ll c-come too quick if you…hnnng…talk like that,” he panted as his nerves made him swear that a soft, wet tongue was dragging along the underside of him, tasting every inch of him.

“But I love watching you get off, Mako. You know I do. I could watch you all day,” Sousuke breathed. A shuffling caught Makoto’s ears and he focused again on the screen position between his feet. The laptop featuring his boyfriend in his hotel room had been relocated in a way that put him on similar display. His towel was askew in a way that freed Sou’s own hardness. He was examining his “movie” closely while his own hand mimicked Makoto’s. The glare on his screen penetrated him to his very core and made Mako shiver.

“B-But..I don’t want to…not yet,” he struggled to fight against his own primal needs and the show Sousuke was putting on for him in tandem. No…movie was an apt way to describe what was happening. His man hit the nail on the head; it really was like his own personal pornographic film that was tailored for his own tastes. And his greatest craving was Sousuke.

“I don’t think either of us…are gonna last long, Mako,” Sou panted in response. The stress of the day had taken its toll and he had contemplated stroking himself in the shower had his lover not intervened. This was a much better way to relieve the tension. “You’re so fucking sexy, Mako…I want to watch you come…see that gorgeous face you always make when you go over the edge.” His words were broken here and there, interrupted by his strokes growing in force and speed.

“Sousuke….f-“ Mako stopped himself, his free hand covering his mouth before the threatening curse could escape his lips. His audience didn’t approve of that.

“Don’t hold back, baby. I want to hear you. You know I love when you talk dirty,” Sou growled through his computer. “C’mon, let me hear it.”

“Fuck, Sou!” Mako gasped as he let go of all his reservations, hand tearing from his mouth and gripping the sheets beneath him, wrinkling the light fabric. “Aaha~h! S-So good!”

“That feel good, Mako? Does it feel amazing to do this for your Sou? To make a dirty little movie for me?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Mmm my naughty Mako. You’re so fucking sexy all laid out for me on our bed.” A low, husky groan punctuated Sousuke’s sentence. “I’m gonna fuck you all night when I get home, baby,” he promised in a deep whisper. “Nice and slow at first, then I’ll have you on your knees, screaming my name.”

The images flying through Makoto’s head assaulted him on every possible level. Pressure was building rapidly. He wouldn’t’ last much longer, but he needed to push himself a bit more. Sousuke was loving his performance and truth be told, he was too. No one could make him feel as confident as Sou did and he basked in the feeling. “Yes, Sou. I want you…to claim me again.”

“Yeah, you want me to take you, baby?”

“Yes. Fuck I want you now!”

“Fuck I want you too, Mako.”

“Nnngh I want…your cock inside me, Sousuk~e!”

Makoto’s last reveal made Sousuke’s breath hitch before a rough growl tore at his throat. Nothing brought him from zero to lustful maniac faster than hearing his loving boyfriend beg for his length in such a greedy, lewd manner. “Oh you’re gonna get it, Makoto. The second I get home.”

“Fuck me, Sousuke! SOU…SUKE! AAAAHH!

“Mak…OOO”

Tension and teasing bested the two men, causing them to erupt in orgasm, their eager arousals twitching as immense pleasure and relief washed over both. Each man was left with lungs burning, muscles sore and feeling satisfied and comfortable despite the quickly-cooling streaks and tiny pools splattered on various bits of their skin. Jerking off was messy business if left uncontrolled and wanton; they proved that point.

The relative silence was broken by Sousuke first. “Fuck babe…that was so hot.”

“Heh…I thought…you’d appreciate that,” Makoto wheezed with a lazy smile.

“Aw babe. Looks like you need a shower.”

“And you need another one,” Tachibana giggled.

Sousuke’s eyes rolled. “Worth it,” he chuckled softly. “Gonna do that now while I still have the energy. Miss you, Mako.”

“Miss you too. Love you Sou! I’ll be here for you when you get back!”

“Damn right you will,” the bolder of the two winked with a grin. “And love you too, Mako.” Both closed their laptops and sighed. Sousuke’s return flight couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head this morning and I just couldn't help myself. These boys are just too damn sexy.


End file.
